


Nawet wrony zawracają

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Altsin tuła się po prowincji, próbuje uczyć wiejskie dzieci i nie oszaleć.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska





	Nawet wrony zawracają

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejna rzecz z cyklu „prawdopodobnie potrzebne tylko mi, ale i tak napiszę”. Czymś trzeba zająć myśli w czasie zarazy, poza tym próbuję wziąć na warsztat nowego bohatera. Fabuła pi razy oko kanoniczna, szczegóły world-buildigu wzięte z powietrza. Z ostrzeżeń: bohater klnie, poza tym wzmiankowane okrucieństwo, również wobec dzieci.

Łup – łup – łuuup – trzask!

Przynajmniej to polano zachowało się tak, jak przystało na porządne drewno, pomyślał Altsin i westchnął ciężko. Nie miał wielkiego doświadczenia w rąbaniu, a w dodatku sąg, który mu wskazano, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby gospodarz założył się z sąsiadami, kto znajdzie najbardziej sękate gałęzie, po czym przeszukał wszystkie lasy i składy opału w promieniu stu mil, żeby na pewno wygrać. To nie jest drewno, tylko jakaś chędożona podróbka, sarknął chłopak i sięgnął po następny klocek.

Łup – łup – łuuup – iii…

I dupa. Nie dość, że polano nie dało się rozrąbać, to jeszcze siekiera uwięzła na sztywno. Co za durne narzędzie, co za parszywa robota. Od kiedy Altsin na rozkaz hrabiego Terleacha wyniósł się z miasta wiodło mu się coraz gorzej. Skończyły mu się zarówno pieniądze, jak sensowne pomysły na życie. Oczywiście zawsze mógł wrócić do poprzedniego zawodu, to znaczy wyłamywać zamki i opróżniać skrytki, korciło go nawet, by tak zrobić, ale ryzyko było zbyt duże. Nie był już człowiekiem Cetrona i nie mógł liczyć na to, że w razie wpadki ktoś wręczy łapówkę odpowiedniej osobie. Trafiłby do lochu i to co najmniej na kilka miesięcy, a wtedy Tamten znów pokazałby, co potrafi. Doprowadziłby go do obłędu albo jeszcze gorzej, ściągnąłby mu na kark inkwizytorów, a wtedy… Na samą myśl o tym, co mogliby zrobić, Altsinowi jakby przybyło sił. Wyszarpnął siekierę, poprawił ułożenie polana.

Łup – łup – łuuup…

– Coś mi się widzi, żeś nie przywykł do tej roboty – stwierdził gospodarz, który od dłuższej chwili przyglądał się, jak radzi sobie jego nowy pomocnik. – Nie masz pomyślunku, sił też nie za wiele, za to rączki jak u panny ze dwora. Zaraz się bąbli dorobisz, he he.

– Dam radę – sapnął Altsin, choć wcale nie był tego pewien. Cholera, pomyślał, trzeba było jednak wyjechać do Karahen, praca przy zbiorze jabłek byłaby przyjemniejsza…

– Mnie się już wcześniej widziało, że to nie są ręce parobka – ciągnął chłop.

Altsin zamarł z siekierą w garści. Rusz tą tępą głową i wymyśl jakąś bajeczkę, upomniał się w myślach. Może to i zwykły kmiotek, ale jeśli powie, że to ręce złodzieja…

– Ty musisz być jakiś uczony – orzekł gospodarz.

Chłopak odetchnął. Pomyślał, że wygnanie z miasta jednak rzuciło mu się na mózg. Jak mógł zapomnieć, że zręczne palce nie każdemu muszą się od razu kojarzyć ze złodziejstwem? Potem zaczął kombinować. Skoro jego aktualny pracodawca był na tyle miły, by podsunąć mu pomysł na kamuflaż, należało okazać nie mniejszą uprzejmość i go rozwinąć, zwłaszcza że nie było to trudne. Jak to mówią, gmach kłamstwa najlepiej wznosić na fundamencie prawdy, a tak się składało, że Altsin rzeczywiście był nieźle wykształcony jak na złodzieja. Cetron o to zadbał.

– Widzę, że tu nikogo nie oszukam – zaczął chłopak. – Masz rację, żaden ze mnie parobek. Kiedyś pracowałem u pewnego kupca. Księgi, rachunki, takie rzeczy.

To nie było kłamstwo, a przynajmniej nie do końca. Cetron robił wszystko, żeby uchodzić za praworządnego kupca, i do jego siedziby wchodziło się przez sklep. To, że na tyłach kwitły nielegalne interesy, to już inna sprawa.

– To czemu nie siedzisz w mieście?

Jak tu przykroić historię, żeby trafiła do przekonania takiemu chłopu?

– Wszystko zaczęło się przez taką jedną. Ruda i piegowata, ale sprytna jak demon, a do tego lubiła kręcić z dwoma naraz.

– Znam to. – Gospodarz pokiwał głową. – Rude to zawsze wredne, a baby jeszcze gorsze od chłopów. Znalazła sobie drugiego i co?

– I tamten zaczął na mnie polować. Przez niego musiałem uciekać z miasta, i to piorunem, i od tego czasu staram się nie rzucać w oczy. Groził, że jak mnie dorwie, wypruje ze mnie flaki i powiesi je zamiast dekoracji na Święto Jesieni.

Prawda, prawda, trochę fałszu. Baronowa Lewender istotnie była ruda i piegowata i przyczyniła się do obecnej sytuacji Altsina, zaś baron sek-Gres rzeczywiście usiłował go zabić. To, że chodziło o intrygę polityczną, nie rywalizację o względy damy, to w danej sytuacji nieistotny szczegół. Ostatnia część opowieści była czystym, choć barwnym łgarstwem, najwyraźniej jednak trafiła chłopu do przekonania, bo spojrzał na złodzieja ze współczuciem, nieco tylko podszytym kpiną.

– A ty nie umiesz się bić, jak to zwykle gryzipiórki? – spytał gospodarz. – Nic się nie martw, ten drugi cię tu nie znajdzie, pewnie nawet nie będzie szukał. Mało kto tu przyjeżdża. Kiedyś to była porządna wioska, ale teraz zrobiła się z niej taka dziura, że nawet wrony zawracają – sarknął, dowodząc, że pojęcie miłości do stron rodzinnych było mu całkowicie obce. – Tylko nie udawaj parobka, bo ci nie wychodzi.

– Ale z czego mam teraz żyć?

– A z tego, co i w mieście, z siedzenia nad księgami. Zostały u nas jeszcze po Imperium, ale nie ma komu w nich pisać.

Altsin odłożył siekierę.

– Mógłbym je zobaczyć?

*

Księgi narodzin, ślubów i zgonów rzeczywiście pamiętały meekhańskie panowanie i wyglądały tak imperialnie, że bardziej już nie mogły. Wszystkie miały granatowo-czerwone okładki, a ich pierwsze strony zdobił rysunek pierwiosnka na złotej koronie. Regularne wpisy urywały się na roku, w którym ujście Elharan przeszło pod władzę Fiilandu. Potem księgi uzupełniali przypadkowi ludzie, a kulfoniaste litery i cudaczna ortografia wskazywały, że mało który zapisywacz był zawodowym skrybą. W oczy rzucał się też brak dat dziennych. Najwyraźniej wydarzenia zapisywano hurtem, nieraz po dłuższym czasie, kiedy uczestnicy zdążyli już zapomnieć szczegóły, bo na kartach roiło się od przybliżonych określeń w rodzaju „zmarł tuż po Święcie Lata” albo „urodziła się przed Dniem Chwały Reagwyra”. Altsin skrzywił się mimowolnie na widok imienia boga. Wszystko zaczęło się przecież tuż po tym, jak sek-Gres zażądał sądu Reagwyra. To wtedy, podczas pojedynku, Tamten po raz pierwszy pokazał, co potrafi, i odebrał złodziejowi spokój. Do tej pory nie oddał.

– Kto to wszystko zapisywał? – spytał Altsin, odwracając kolejne karty.

– Tacy jak ty, piśmienni, co tu zabłądzili i zgodzili się to zrobić za utrzymanie i parę miedziaków – wyjaśnił wójt, który przedstawił się jako Gerwar Talay.

– Czyli nikt we wsi nie umie pisać? Ty też nie? – upewnił się złodziej.

– Ano nie. Umiem trochę czytać, ale pisać nie. Za Imperium była tu szkoła, to niektórzy się wyuczyli, ale już dawno stąd uciekli szukać lżejszego chleba. Też mogłem się wyuczyć, ale nie ciągnęło mnie do tego, a ojciec też mnie nie gonił. Mówił, że dopóki jest Meekhan, jest i gmina, a w gminie pisarz, który też musi z czegoś żyć, a w ogóle wszyscy nie mogą być uczeni, bo ktoś musi pasać krowy. Wtedy nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że Imperium może się zwinąć, a jednak tak właśnie się stało. Meekhańscy urzędnicy poszli precz na wschód. Z początku żeśmy myśleli, że to nic nie znaczy, bo na ich miejsce przyjdą książęcy, ale minęło już dwadzieścia lat i jakoś nie przyszli.

– Więc w całej okolicy nie ma żadnego skryby?

– Zawodowego nie. Czasem się trafią kapłani, o, w Kore-Winr jest trzech mnichów z zakonu Ubogich Sług Matki. Po prawdzie nie widać po nich ubóstwa, ale to porządni ludzie, leczą chorych, uczą dzieci i spisują, co komu potrzeba. Tak, tym z Kore-Winr to dobrze, nie muszą wszystkiego załatwiać na gębę, ale gorzej z nami. Tu jest taka dziura, że nawet wrony zawracają – sarknął wójt. Najwyraźniej wszyscy mieli o tej wsi takie samo zdanie.

Altsin myślał. Nie lubił nudy, ale spokojne życie zmniejszało prawdopodobieństwo, że Tamten znów da o sobie znać. Kończyło się lato, więc powinien zapewnić sobie schronienie na dłuższy czas. W okolicy najwyraźniej był spory popyt na usługi piśmiennych ludzi i na samo pismo. Rozwiązanie nasuwało się samo.

– A nie chcielibyście mieć tu znowu szkoły?

– Chcieć to bym chciał, tylko kto by tu uczył? Nikt nie chce u nas zostać na dłużej.

– Ja mógłbym – zadeklarował złodziej. – Chwilowo nie mam czego szukać w mieście. Posiedzę tu, dopóki dzieciaki nie nauczą się liter.

Wójt zarechotał.

– Ha, ciekaw jestem, czy dasz sobie radę z dziećmi kos-Marata. Jest ich cała gromada, a co jedno, to głupsze. I młody jesteś jak na nauczyciela, gówniarz właściwie – dodał już poważnym tonem.

– Każdy kiedyś był młody, a wy nie macie wielkiego wyboru.

– Nie wzbogacisz się tu – zastrzegł chłop. – Utrzymanie i parę miedziaków, na więcej nie licz.

– Wystarczy.

Wójt machnął ręką.

– A niech ci będzie, ty… mówiłeś, że jak się zwiesz?

– Akeres Elwer.

– No to witam w Gonne-Rouw, panie nauczycielu.

*

Dzień później Altsin po raz kolejny przekonał się, że miasto i wieś to jednak różne światy. Pomieszczenie, w którym mieściła się szkoła, formalnie stanowiło część domu gospodarza nazwiskiem Korgin i przez dwadzieścia lat służyło mu za graciarnię. Mimo dokładnego sprzątania w środku ciągle zalatywało kurzem i myszami. Ławki i reszta wyposażenia klasy pamiętały Imperium i to wcale nie było dobre, w blatach ławek zagnieździły się już korniki, a drzwiczki szafki napuchły od wilgoci i się nie domykały. Ponieważ papier, atrament i ołówki stanowiły we wsi towar deficytowy, uczniowie musieli się zadowolić pisaniem na tabliczkach, i to kolorową kredą zamiast poczciwej białej szkolnej. Jak wyjaśnił wójt, w okolicy panuje zwyczaj malowania drzwi barwną kredą na Święto Lata, więc w każdym domu są kolorowe rysiki, natomiast zwykłej szkolnej kredy nie ma i nawet nie wiadomo, kto i gdzie taką sprzedaje. Krótko mówiąc, prowizorka na prowizorce.

Cóż. I tak było lepiej, niż Altsin się spodziewał.

Złodziej usiadł za biurkiem, starając się wyglądać możliwie belfersko. Uważnie przyjrzał się uczniom. Na pierwszą lekcję przyszło piętnaścioro dzieci, z których najmłodsze wyglądało na sześć, najstarsze na dziesięć lat. Dość, żeby chodzić po wsi bez opieki, za mało, żeby rodzice nie mogli się bez nich obyć w gospodarstwie. W grupie były tylko dwie dziewczynki. To nie zdziwiło Altsina, który wiedział, że na prowincji mało kto wierzy w kształcenie kobiet, był raczej zaskoczony, że jakieś w ogóle przyszły. Obie usiadły cicho w pierwszej ławce koło biurka. Najwyraźniej uważały, że tu będzie najbezpieczniej.

– We wsi nie ma was więcej? – spytał półżartem złodziej.

– Są, ale kto by je tam do szkoły posyłał, baby są głupie – odpowiedział jasnowłosy, piegowaty, na oko ośmioletni chłopiec z ostatniej ławki pod oknem.

Oho, chyba mamy klasowego pyskacza, pomyślał Altsin.

– Żebyś się nie zdziwił, kiedy dziewczyny wyprowadzą cię w pole – stwierdził z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Dobrze, bierzmy się do roboty, nie mamy całego dnia. Nazywam się Akeres Elwer i będę was uczył liter i rachunków. Teraz wy się przedstawcie, żebym mógł was wpisać na listę. Najpierw dziewczynki.

– Silean-ger-Tona.

– Alvina Klann.

Złodziej nie zapytał, czy statek jej ojca nazywa się "Śledź", bo tak daleko od morza żart mógł być niezrozumiały, pomyślał za to, że nazwisko go prześladuje. Kiedyś udawał Aerwesa Klanna, kapitana mittarskiej galery, i był to jeden z najgorszych pomysłów w jego życiu.

– Teraz chłopcy – ponaglił.

Niepozorny ciemnowłosy dziesięciolatek siedzący w pierwszej ławce od okna nabrał tchu.

– Aerus-ko-ko-ko…

Piegus z ostatniej ławki zagdakał jak kura, a reszta dzieci zaczęła się śmiać. Altsin zagryzł wargi. Swego czasu też by rechotał, ale nauczycielowi chyba nie wypadało, więc zamiast parsknąć, z całej siły trzasnął wskaźnikiem w biurko, aż co wrażliwsi uczniowie podskoczyli. Dobrze. Trochę terroru na początek powinno mu oszczędzić kłopotów w przyszłości. Co prawda Altsin oprócz wskaźnika dostał też przydziałową rózgę, ale obiecał sobie, że jej nie użyje. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał, jak w wieku dziesięciu lat wymykał się strażnikom z pałkami. Gdyby nie Cetron…

– Cicho ma być! I nie wolno się śmiać z kolegów! – powiedział groźnie. – Może Aerus-kos-Marat? – zwrócił się do jąkały.

– Ta-ta-tak.

Sąsiad Aerusa z ławki okazał się jego młodszym bratem Aerynem i również się jąkał. Złodziej nie wytrzymał i spytał, czy całe rodzeństwo tak ma. Okazało się, że owszem, co wyjaśniało, dlaczego wójt uważał te dzieci za głupie. Sam Altsin wiedział, że jąkanie o niczym nie świadczy. Znał w Ponkee-Laa pewnego alchemika, który zacinał się jak przerdzewiały zamek, a mimo to… nieważne.

– Następny!

Reszta dzieci przedstawiła się już gładko. Złodziej starannie notował. Później przepisze nazwiska w kolejności alfabetycznej, na razie starał się je zapamiętać.

– Marwin Klett.

– Ferlan Talay.

– Syn wójta? – spytał Altsin.

– Bratanek.

Złodziej zanotował i to, choć tylko w myślach. Zastanowił się przelotnie, w jaki sposób smarkacz spróbuje wykorzystać pokrewieństwo z wójtem, bo samo to, że spróbuje, wydawało mu się raczej pewne. Tak się robiło w mieście, a ludzie wszędzie są tacy sami.

– Następny – ponaglił Altsin.

– Kevan-kos-Troman.

– Aerin-kol-Wetan…

W końcu przyszła kolej na piegusa spod okna.

– A ty jak się nazywasz?

– Lysan Awendeh.

Złodziej z trudem zapanował nad twarzą. Niby wiedział, że na fiilandzkiej prowincji Awendehów jest jak psów, ale nie przypuszczał, że będzie jakiegoś uczył. Uważnie przyjrzał się chłopcu, szukając podobieństwa rodzinnego, ale się go nie dopatrzył. To, oczywiście, nie stanowiło dowodu. Ktoś, kto trafił na ulice Ponkee-Laa jako dziesięciolatek i słabo pamiętał wcześniejsze lata, niczego nie mógł być pewien.

– Ktoś jeszcze przyjdzie?

– Nie – stwierdził Ferlan. – Stryjek wszystkim powiedział o szkole. Kto miał przyjść, już przyszedł.

– Więc skoro lista jest już gotowa, zabieramy się za lekcje. – Altsin wstał dziarsko i podszedł do tablicy. Naprawdę nie mieli całego dnia, poza tym wiedział z doświadczenia, że dzieci, którym się nie wypełnia czasu, organizują go sobie same, a to oznacza wyłącznie kłopoty. – Zaczniemy od początku, znaczy, od pierwszej litery naszego alfabetu.

Zapisał czerwoną kredą dwa znaki.

– To jest wielkie i, a to małe i. Powtórzcie, co to za litera?

– Iii! – rozległo się chórem.

– Po co są dwa i? – chciał wiedzieć Lysan.

– Jeśli chcesz o coś zapytać, najpierw podnieś rękę – pouczył go złodziej i poczuł się tak belfersko, że aż zapragnął sam sobie wystawić najwyższą notę. – Wielkie litery stawiamy na początku zdania, a także na początku imion, nazwisk, nazw miast, wsi i krajów.

Urwał, bo właśnie go oświeciło, że kiedyś trzeba będzie wyjaśnić tym dzieciom zasady pisowni meekhańskich nazwisk. Przypomniał sobie, że sam uparcie pisał środkowy człon wielką literą, dopóki Gruby nie wymyślił regułki. „Środkowy człon małą literą, tak jak kutas jest mniejszy niż noga.” Bardzo użyteczna formuła, ale chyba nie do zastosowania w klasie, do której chodzą dziewczynki. Cóż, to i tak nie jest problem na dziś. Altsin wrócił do wykładu.

– Małe litery piszemy wszędzie indziej. Na razie patrzcie, jak się pisze wielkie i małe i. Patrzeć na tablicę, powiedziałem – podniósł głos. – Pokażę wam jeszcze raz, jak to się pisze, a potem sami spróbujecie. Zawijas, kreska…

Chyba nieźle mi idzie, uznał po dłuższej chwili, gdy wszystkie dzieci gryzmoliły już kredą na tabliczkach. Albo po prostu wolą to od harówki w obejściu, dodał trzeźwo. Przypomniało mu się, że sam swego czasu nie był taki grzeczny. Ciągnęło go na ulicę, do kolegów i odrzynania sakiewek. Rzuciłby książki w kąt, gdyby Cetron nie zagroził, że w takim wypadku wywali go z szajki, bo nie potrzebuje głąbów. Te dzieci były chyba lepiej zmotywowane, mimo to złodziej i tak wyszedł zza biurka i przeszedł się po klasie, by sprawdzić, czy wszyscy na pewno ćwiczą pisanie. Ostatecznie za to właśnie dostawał utrzymanie i zapłatę, nędzną bo nędzną, ale zawsze jakąś. Poza tym miał to do siebie, że jeśli się już czegoś podejmował, starał się to robić dobrze.

– Źle – pochylił się nad ławką Aerina, starł literki i sam wziął rysik. – Popatrz, to się pisze tak…

Na końcu podkradł się do Lysana, spodziewając się, że kto jak kto, ale on będzie rysował jakieś bohomazy. Chłopiec stawiał kolejne rządki krzywych literek, a miał przy tym taką minę, jakby właśnie robił nauczycielowi kawał. Spodziewał się, że ja będę się spodziewał, pomyślał Altsin i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Może być ciekawie.

A ty też siedź cicho i mi nie przeszkadzaj, pomyślał jeszcze pod adresem Tamtego.

*

Mijały dni. Altsin starał się nauczać. Dzieci starały się uczyć.

K jak koza. O jak osa.

Lysan, widzę, że cię energia rozpiera, idź po świeżą wodę i wytrzyj tablicę.

Gospodarz ma krowę i dwie świnie. Ile gospodarz ma zwierząt? Tak, Kevan, mało, ale ile dokładnie?

Ponkee-Laa to miasto portowe w ujściu rzeki Elharan. To największe, najbogatsze i najwspanialsze miasto na zachodnim wybrzeżu kontynentu. Mittarczycy twierdzą co innego, ale to podli kłamcy i nie warto ich słuchać.

Marwin, zostaw w spokoju warkocze Alviny. Możesz ją podrywać po szkole.

Gospodyni chciała kupić dziesięć funtów kaszy. Sklepikarz ją oszukał i dał jej tylko osiem. Ile funtów brakuje? Tak, Ferlan, gospodyni powinna uważać, ale ten handlarz był bardzo sprytny. Nie gadaj, odejmuj.

C jak cebula. M jak mama.

Ponkee-Laa dzieli się na Niskie i Wysokie Miasto. Najważniejszą osobą w Niskim Mieście jest anwalar Ligi Czapki. To coś jak gildia, tylko zrzesza złodziei. Najważniejszą osobą w Wysokim Mieście jest hrabia Bendoret Terleach. Tak, Lysan, w mieście mieszka mnóstwo szlachty. Nie, hrabia nie jeździ na polowania, na co miałby polować w mieście, na portowe szczury? Hrabia zajmuje się polityką. Tak, Lysan, też tak myślę. Lepiej o tym nie mówić.

Aerin kupił krowę za dwanaście orgów. Inra kupiła sześć gęsi po orgu sztuka. Ile razem wydali pieniędzy? Tak, Silean, powinni byli się targować, ale to nie jest ważne. Masz to policzyć. Tak, Silean, zwykłe orgi da się zamienić na cesarskie, ale to niepraktyczne. Po pierwsze, niewielu drobnych handlarzy potrafi wydać resztę ze złotego orga, po drugie takie monety bardzo kuszą złodziei. Uwierz mi, mówię z doświadczenia.

A jak agrest. U jak ul.

Ponkee-Laa i okolica są częścią księstwa Fiilandu. Kiedyś należały do Imperium Meekhańskiego, dlatego tylu ludzi ma tu meekhańskie nazwiska. Tak, kos-Marat to jest meekhańskie nazwisko. Kol-Wetan też. Nie, Awendeh jest typowo tutejsze.

Marwin, Alvina, marsz do kąta. Nie, nie do tego samego.

J jak jagnię. T jak tablica.

Na północ od Fiilandu, na wyspach Morza Awyjskiego, mieszkają Nesbordczycy. Żyją z polowań, handlu i piractwa, i wierzcie mi, potrafią doskonale łączyć te zajęcia, więc nawet jeśli handel pójdzie im źle, i tak wracają z zyskiem. Modlą się do Bliźniąt Mórz. Są w porządku, jeśli ktoś wie, jak z nimi postępować. Z Nesbordczykami, nie z bóstwami. Nie, Lysan, nie wszyscy na świecie modlą się do Reagwyra Pana Bitew. Większość żeglarzy, nawet w Ponkee-Laa, kłania się albo Bliźniętom, albo Dress Pani Wiatru. Tak, to też dobra bogini. Tak, kiedyś opowiem wam więcej o marynarzach.

Popołudniami Altsin pracował jako pisarz. W parę dni uzupełnił wszystkie księgi. Z rozpędu poprawił też najbardziej rażące błędy ortograficzne poprzedników, bo ilekroć je widział miał wrażenie, że zaraz sam zapomni, jak się co pisze. Co jakiś czas miejscowi przychodzili dyktować różne rzeczy, zwykle umowy kupna. Altsin słuchał, jak chłopi targują się między sobą, i zaczynał rozumieć podejście swoich uczniów do rachunków.

Jeśli nie miał nic do spisania, rąbał Korginowi drewno, tak dla wprawy. Odkrył, że praca jest dużo łatwiejsza, kiedy się porządnie naostrzy siekierę. Czasem przyglądał się też tutejszym zamkom do drzwi. Wszystkie były tak podobne, że musiały wyjść z tego samego warsztatu, a może wręcz spod ręki jednego rzemieślnika. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały fikuśnie i chłopi zapewne wierzyli, że to zapory nie do przejścia, ale Altsinowi wydawały się wprost śmieszne. Kiedyś dla zabicia czasu zmajstrował narzędzie do ich otwierania. Sam nie wiedział, po co to zrobił, bo w dalszym ciągu nie zamierzał kraść, ale z wytrychem w kieszeni czuł się bardziej sobą.

Wieczory spędzał różnie, ale najczęściej sam albo ze starszymi gospodarzami, nie z braku innych możliwości, a dlatego, że nie chciał kusić losu. Jakoś nie polubił się z miejscowymi chłopakami i wolał nie sprawdzać, czy w razie bijatyki na sztachety Tamten zachowa się tak samo, jak podczas pojedynku z sek-Gresem. Wolał też nie testować, jak demon reaguje na seks, więc i dziewczyny trzymał na dystans. Prowadził tak cnotliwe życie, że aż czasami go mdliło.

Tamten milczał.

*

_Ludzie rosną irytująco powoli, jakby sama natura była po stronie mych wrogów, myśli patrząc na ćwiczących chłopców. Ci tutaj mają po czternaście lat i powinien im dać jeszcze co najmniej cztery, zanim pośle ich na pole bitwy, ale nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Nie ma tyle czasu. Jeśli teraz nie powiększy swojej armii, nie zdoła dokonać zemsty. Na samą myśl, że mogłoby mu się nie udać, czuje wzbierający gniew. Wszyscy muszą zapłacić mu za krzywdę, wszyscy będą cierpieć, cały świat spłynie krwią. Nie spocznie, póki tego nie dokona._

_– Dobrze ich uczysz – zwraca się do wojownika odpowiedzialnego za szkolenie. – Niedługo wyruszą do boju. Zastąpią poległych._

_Zauważa smutek w oczach mężczyzny i sięga przez Węzeł, by wypalić z duszy podwładnego niepożądane uczucie. Wszyscy ci ludzie należą do niego i nie mogą okazywać słabości._

Altsin obudził się. Nie od razu przypomniał sobie, kim jest i gdzie się znajduje. Kiedy wreszcie oprzytomniał, miał w głowie tylko jedną myśl: Gonne-Rouw to taka dziura, że nawet wrony zawracają, ale koszmary mnie odnalazły. Demon wrócił.

Złodziej leżał z otwartymi oczami i gapił się na belki pod dachem stryszku nad klasą, gdzie sypiał. Starał się na tym skupić, ale mu nie wychodziło, wciąż widział koszarową scenę, jakby ktoś zawiesił ją w powietrzu tuż nad jego twarzą. Tym razem demon poprzestał na obrazie szkolenia, ale Altsin znał już jego możliwości i wiedział, że następne sny z pewnością będą straszniejsze, aż dojdzie do tych, po których bał się zasnąć. Kiedyś sądził, że jako dziecko ulicy i wychowanek szajki złodziei widział już wszystko. Tamten pokazał mu rzeczy, przy których najbardziej brutalne uliczne porachunki wyglądały jak zabawy w koci, koci łapci.

– Dlaczego się do mnie przykleiłeś, sukinsynu? – spytał półgłosem Altsin. – Dlaczego nie dałeś mi po prostu zginąć w pojedynku? Czego ty ode mnie chcesz, popieprzony sadysto?

Wiedział, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi. Wiedział też, że powinien spakować się i odejść, bo tylko zmiana miejsca potrafiła uciszyć demona na parę tygodni, ale nie chciał tego robić. Gonne-Rouw było dziurą jakich mało, ale zdążył się tu zadomowić. Poza tym obiecał, że nauczy dzieciaki liter, i zamierzał dotrzymać słowa. Może i był zawodowym złodziejem, ale, cholera, też miał honor.

Zaczynało już świtać. Altsin ubrał się, poszedł na podwórko, naciągnął wody ze studni, napił się, obmył twarz i to go trochę uspokoiło. Nie, nie ucieknie, a przynajmniej nie tak od razu. Demon nie zawsze atakował co noc, a to, że zaczął od dość spokojnej wizji, sugerowało, że złodziej ma jeszcze parę tygodni, zanim sytuacja stanie się nie do zniesienia. Do tego czasu zdąży zrobić wszystko, co obiecał zrobić we wsi, i może odłoży parę monet na dalszą drogę. Tak. To wyglądało jak plan.

Zjadł na śniadanie trochę chleba z serem i pomaszerował do klasy tak, jakby szykował się do bitwy.

– Kto mi powie, jakie litery już przerobiliśmy? – zaczął bardziej szorstko niż zwykle.

Zgłosiła się Alvina. Recytowała bez zająknięcia, łypiąc przy tym wściekle na Marwina Kletta. Altsin już dawno przesadził chłopca tak, żeby jak najbardziej rozdzielić tych dwoje, ale i tak zawsze znajdowali sposób na końskie zaloty. Innego dnia nawet by go to bawiło, ale nie dziś.

– Przestań się rozglądać, Alvina – powiedział ostro. – I napisz mi to wszystko na tablicy. I cicho tam! – krzyknął na klasę, bo piegowaty Lysan już szykował się do jakiegoś komentarza.

Dzieciaki skuliły się w ławkach. Złodziej patrzył na dość koślawe, ale wyraźne litery, które pisała dziewczynka. H jak hełm. B jak bitwa. N jak nabić na pal…

Pokręcił głową. Nie, nie tak uczył te dzieci. To wszystko były skojarzenia Tamtego. Demon myślał tylko o jednym, trochę jak ten żołnierz z kawałów o meekhańskiej piechocie, tylko rajcowało go co innego. Altsin podawał uczniom normalne, cywilne przykłady, i zamierzał się tego trzymać. H jak haczyk. B jak baran. N jak nos. Daj mi prowadzić lekcje, sukinsynu.

– Bardzo dobrze, Alvina, możesz usiąść – powiedział łagodnie, gdy dziewczynka skończyła pisać. – Dziś nauczymy się następnej litery. P jak… – P jak pancerz, natychmiast podpowiedział Tamten, ale złodziej nie wykorzystał przykładu. – P jak portki.

Podszedł do tablicy, czerwoną kredą zapisał wielkie i małe p.

– Lysan, ciebie zawsze rozpiera energia, chodź tu, zapisz resztę tablicy wielkim i małym p. Pokaż wszystkim, że to wcale nie takie trudne.

– A opowiesz nam potem o piratach? – spytał chłopiec.

Tak, opowiem wam o tym, jak Nesbordczycy napadli na Ponkee-Laa i o Fiilandzkim Podatku…

Nie. Nie po takim śnie.

– Nie dziś. Opowiem wam o samym porcie. Nawet pasuje, też jest na p, i zapewniam was, to ciekawsze, niż się wydaje. – Rozejrzał się po klasie. – Weźcie tabliczki, piszcie. Ćwiczymy literę p.

Tak, pomyślał Altsin, kiedy rozległo się znajome skrzypienie rysików. Chyba wygrałem tę bitwę. Pozostaje pytanie, jak długo będę się tym cieszył.

_*_

_– Litości – skomlą jeńcy. – Litości._

_Nie słucha ich. Kiedyś zdarzało mu się oszczędzać pojmanych, ale to było wtedy, kiedy jeszcze wierzył w lepszą przyszłość. Teraz wierzy już tylko w miecz. Poza tym ci tutaj nie zasłużyli na litość. Byli jego i tylko jego, wydał im wyraźny rozkaz, a oni go nie wykonali, więcej, znaleźli sobie innego pana i wierzyli, że ich ochroni. Jak mogli? Jak śmieli? Zasłużyli na to, by zmieść ich z powierzchni ziemi. Zdrajców wybija się do nogi, takie jest prawo wojny. Już on zadba o to, by cały świat o tym pamiętał._

_– Mordujcie ich tak, żeby czuli, że umierają. Zacznijcie od dzieci – rozkazuje wiernym sługom._

_– Litości – wciąż błaga jakaś kobieta. – Nie dzieci. Nie torturuj ich. Niech zginą od miecza, ale nie tak. Litości._

_Nie zaszczyca jej odpowiedzią. Patrzy tylko na swoich ludzi. Stoją jak skamieniali, więc ponagla ich, sięgając po Węzeł. To prawie tak męczące jak narzucenie Woli całej armii, ale konieczne, jeśli ma utrzymać przy sobie resztę plemion. Muszą się go bać bardziej niż wrogów._

_Żołnierze robią wreszcie, co im nakazał. On stoi bez ruchu i patrzy, jak dzieci skręcają się z bólu, słyszy ich przeraźliwy krzyk. Widzi też, jak dorośli próbują rozerwać kraty, które dzielą ich od potomstwa, jak desperacko usiłują je ratować. Doskonale wie, co teraz czują. Wie to aż nazbyt dobrze._

Znów potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by się dobudzić, a kiedy wreszcie udało mu się zepchnąć demona gdzieś w głąb siebie, czuł się tak parszywie, jakby połowa mittarskiej floty najpierw go wydupczyła, a potem jeszcze wytarzała w gównie. Cholera jasna. Po pierwszym ataku Tamten milczał przez cały tydzień i Altsin nabrał już nadziei, że jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze, ale oczywiście się mylił. Powinien był wiedzieć lepiej. Szlag by to.

Złodziej wyjrzał przez okienko. Ciemno choć oko wykol, daleko do świtu, mimo to był pewien, że nie zdoła zasnąć. Tym razem nie mógł się już łudzić. Tamten wrócił na dobre i najprawdopodobniej będzie go teraz dręczyć co noc. Zmęczy go tak, że niedługo nie będzie zdolny do pracy. Altsin wiedział, że musi uciekać, ale jakaś jego część ciągle nie chciała tego robić. Psiakrew, to była dobra wioska, jak na dziurę, gdzie nawet wrony zawracają. Naprawdę liczył na to, że zdoła tu przezimować.

Zszedł na podwórze, gdy ledwie zaczynało szarzeć. Ku swemu zdumieniu zastał już przy studni Korginową. Zawsze wstawała pierwsza, ale tym razem wymiotło ją z łóżka wyjątkowo wcześnie. Może też nie mogła spać.

– Dobrego dnia – pozdrowił ją zmęczonym głosem.

– A tobie co? – zmartwiła się całkiem szczerze.

Teraz zauważył, że Korginowa wyglądała na zadowoloną z życia, nawet ucieszoną, więc cokolwiek ją obudziło, nie było koszmarem. Niektórym to dobrze.

– Nic. Źle spałem – mruknął.

– Często tak masz?

Cóż. Nie miał przecież wypisane na czole, co mu się śniło i dlaczego, a nawet gdyby miał, miejscowi nie umieli przecież czytać.

– Często – przyznał się.

– Czego żeś nic nie gadał? Trzeba ci iść do znachorki. Jest taka w drugiej wsi.

– Po co?

– To ty nie wiesz, że ona zamawia koszmary? Znaczy, wyrzuca je precz z człowieka.

Nie, Altsin nie wiedział. Słyszał, że w sąsiedniej wsi mieszka taka kobieta, ale nie interesował się nią. Zbyt często bywał w dzielnicy magów w Ponkee-Laa, za wiele się nasłuchał od Zorstean, by nie myśleć o wiejskich znachorach z mieszaniną wzgardy i politowania. Metody czarodziejów z D’Artweeny bywały nielegalne, ale przynajmniej działały, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o czarach większości wsiowych zaklinaczy. Ich magia w najlepszym przypadku okazywała się sztuczką, w najgorszym była wprost szkodliwa.

Ale zdesperowani ludzie miewają desperackie pomysły.

– A dobra jest? – spytał złodziej.

– Żebyś wiedział. Mojej ciotce co noc się śniło, że chce ją zeżreć wielka gomóła sera. Durny sen, ale tak ją wymęczył, że się bała zasypiać. Stara Minael dała jej się czegoś napić, potem coś pomruczała, okadziła ją, coś tam jeszcze robiła, i przeszło jak ręką odjął.

Altsin wyszczerzył się głupkowato. Pierwszy raz w życiu słyszał, żeby komuś śnił się ser ludożerca. Wyobraził sobie, że napuszcza taki ser na demona ze swoich koszmarów i poczuł się trochę lepiej.

– Mówię ci, idź do niej, nie ma co się męczyć – zachęcała Korginowa. – Jak wyjdziesz w obiad, to zdążysz jeszcze przed wieczorem wrócić.

Złodziej podjął decyzję. Nawet jeśli znachorka mu nie pomoże, chyba nie zdoła niczego pogorszyć.

Przebrnął jakoś przez lekcje – w jak woda, koza kosztuje cztery orgi, ile zapłacimy za sześć kóz, Kevan, jeszcze raz kopniesz Aerina i zrobię w końcu użytek z rózgi, na dalekim Południu leżą księstwa Daeltr’ed, stamtąd przywozi się przyprawy – i wybrał się do starej Minael.

Bez trudu znalazł chatę znachorki. Stała dokładnie tam, gdzie według niepisanych prawideł powinien stać dom tego typu osoby, to znaczy na skraju wsi, pod lasem. Najwyraźniej nie dotarła tu miejska moda na przełamywanie schematów, pomyślał Altsin i zapukał.

– Wejdź, chłopcze. – Drzwi otworzyła stara kobieta o wyglądzie miłej babci. – Czego ci potrzeba?

– Słyszałem, że umiesz odpędzać koszmary.

– Spać nie możesz, nieboraku – użaliła się znachorka i wpuściła złodzieja do domu.

Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu chatki. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że z miasta najwyraźniej nie dotarła też moda na minimalizm. Wszystkie ściany były obwieszone pękami ziół, wiankami grzybów i girlandami czosnku, zaś na wszystkich płaskich meblach stały, leżały i walały się przeróżne utensylia, niekoniecznie magiczne.

– Siednij sobie. – Znachorka zabrała część gratów z ławy i bezceremonialnie posadziła na niej Altsina. – Od dawna masz te koszmary?

– Mniej więcej od pół roku – odparł zgodnie z prawdą – ale nie zawsze jest tak samo źle.

Położyła dłoń na jego czole, jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy ma gorączkę. Złodziej spodziewał się, że zaraz zacznie go swędzieć między łopatkami, jak zwykle, gdy ktoś używał Mocy w jego obecności, ale niczego nie poczuł. Kobieta albo korzystała z nieaspektowanej magii, albo była zwykłą oszustką, a jej zamawianie działało dzięki sile sugestii. Cóż, zaraz wszystko będzie jasne.

– Teraz już będzie dobrze – zapewniła znachorka. Zakrzątnęła się po izbie. – Masz, mam tu coś na spokój, wszystkim to daję, łyknij, dobrze ci zrobi.

Podała mu kubek czegoś, co przyjemnie pachniało miodem. Altsin skosztował. Napój rzeczywiście był słodkawy i całkiem smaczny, więc złodziej powoli wypił go do dna. Jeśli to szalbierstwo, to przynajmniej łatwe do przełknięcia, pomyślał z lekkim rozbawieniem. Znachorka przyglądała mu się uważnie.

– Dobrze, dobrze, grzeczny jesteś, nie każdy jest taki grzeczny – zatrajkotała, gdy skończył pić. – Dobrze ci z oczu patrzy, chłopcze, musisz być dobrym człowiekiem.

Podeszła do ściany i zaczęła przeglądać pęki ziół.

– No masz ci los! – załamała ręce. – Jak na złość nie mam tu gotowych. Muszę lecieć do szopy, tam się suszy drugi zbiór, powinien już być w sam raz. Posiedź tu teraz, ja zaraz wrócę.

Altsin czuł błogość, która zaczynała się w żołądku i rozlewała się po całym ciele. Jeszcze trochę i zasnę, pomyślał. Nie podobało mu się to. Jeśli baba zamierzała go oszukać, chciał ją zobaczyć w akcji z czystej zawodowej ciekawości, zaś jeśli była uczciwa, chyba powinien być przytomny podczas zabiegu, Korginowa nie wspominała przecież, żeby jej ciotka w tym czasie spała. Złodziej wstał, podskoczył parę razy, żeby się rozbudzić, po czym wyjrzał przez okno, ciekaw, czy znachorka nie wraca z zielskiem. To, co zobaczył, otrzeźwiło go w jednej chwili.

Kobieta wcale nie poszła do szopy. Biegła do wsi, jakby gonił ją demon.

Altsin podbiegł do drzwi, szarpnął za klamkę. Zamknięte, oczywiście, że zamknięte, ty głupcze, ty nędzny portowy szczurze, zwymyślał się w duchu. W mieście żaden strażnik nie zdołał cię uwięzić, a tu dałeś się podejść zwykłej znachorce. Dobrze, że nie całkiem straciłeś instynkt i masz czym otworzyć ten zamek. Rusz się, prędko, zanim baba zawoła ludzi, a oni przejdą od „ale jak to, szaleju się najadłaś, kobieto” do „trzeba działać, bierzmy siekiery”. Złodziej otworzył drzwi, dziękując losowi, że wychodziły na las, nie na wioskę, potem zamknął je od zewnątrz, żeby zatrzeć ślady. Miejscowi powinni myśleć, że wciąż jest uwięziony. Pobiegł między drzewa, schował się za grubym dębem, tam, dla pewności, zwymiotował. Odetchnął głęboko.

Już spokojny i względnie bezpieczny patrzył, jak ze wsi nadbiegają ludzie, barykadują okna i drzwi i podpalają chatę znachorki. Może ta kobieta nie operuje Mocą, ale nie jest oszustką, naprawdę czuje więcej niż inni, pomyślał Altsin. Kiedy mnie dotknęła, musiała zobaczyć demona i przeraziła się tak bardzo, że postanowiła go… mnie… nas obu zetrzeć z powierzchni ziemi, nawet jeśli miało to dla niej oznaczać utratę dorobku całego życia. Gdyby miała pod ręką jakąś szybko działającą truciznę, już bym nie żył. Nie doceniłem jej, cholera. Wiejskie życie rzuciło mi się na mózg, naprawdę straciłem instynkty portowego szczura, fatalnie, trzeba je jak najszybciej odzyskać. Tylko co teraz robić?

Hmm, porty… Złodziej przypomniał sobie nazwę najbliższego – Peronwylk. Jeśli się pospieszy i będzie miał odrobinę szczęścia, zdąży jeszcze zamustrować się na któryś statek wypływający przed zimą. Dotąd tego nie próbował, bał się rutyny, ale przekonał się już, że to go nie zabije. Poza tym zmiana miejsca chroniła przed koszmarami, a statek ciągle się przemieszcza. Powinno być dobrze. Nie dam ci się, słyszysz, powiedział jeszcze pod adresem demona i zaczął się ostrożnie przedzierać przez las.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak sobie teraz myślę, że to się prosi o crack pod hasłem „miejski cwaniaczek przechytrzony przez wiejskie dziecko”, ale to już nie ma moje nerwy. W ogóle nie wiem, co mi się porobiło, ale nie umiem pisać cracku do tego fandomu. To mnie niepokoi. Dopóki nie zdołam tego zrobić, cały czas będę miała wrażenie, że kanon jest nieoswojony.


End file.
